<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thunder and Lightning by Bleach_ed_Na_tsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216383">Thunder and Lightning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu/pseuds/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu'>Bleach_ed_Na_tsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mochida!Centric [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Good Big Brother, good boss tsuna, hard decisions, lambo has a tantrum, mochida!centric, tsuna is hurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu/pseuds/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some called them lightning flames, and others called them thunder flames, but none could really come to agreements. Neither side was wrong on this debate, after all where there was lightning, thunder always followed. Late night need-to-sleep-drabble. Prompt from SkyGem and Rahxe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mochida!Centric [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thunder and Lightning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I was an idiot and decided to have a cup of coffee right before bed (because I forgot the time, forgot that I had work in the morning, and have not been drinking coffee lately to lower my tolerance again). So this is a drabble that SkyGem and Ryuu-fukutaichou to help me sleep…..</p><p>With a FUCKING 1k limit because they torture me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A heavy crash echoed in the room, it bounced off the metal walls and rattled the observatory windows high above. However, the procession didn't press from outside, but from inside. It was a heavy sound that thumped in the chest, and all around flashes bounced in the same way. Times almost perfectly.</p><p>Because light travelled just faster than sound, but when it was trapped in a room it was a cacophony of light and feeling.</p><p>Lambo loved the lightning rooms, they were always heady with an oncoming storm as the lightning squads trained and mingled. He strolled through the room, tall and long, scarred and warmed by the pressure that built and the ozone crackle that raised the finest hairs on his body. He was the only one in this room capable of channeling true lightning, and stopping all the flames here. He took pride in that, though he trained the next lightning guardians to do the same one day.</p><p>"Lambo, sir!"</p><p>Turning, Lambo spied a lanky triangle of a young man. He was the same age of Lambo, but he deferred to Lambo's every order and guidance. He had a smart crop of silver hair and eyes the colour of haylage –a pale yellow. "Ah, Nishel. What can I do for you?"</p><p>The boy just grinned opening his hand and lifting it to the sky and letting out a bright furious shock of lightning flames that burned the air and lifted every hair on Lambo's arms, though quiet compared to the laughter and glee in the room, Lambo noted the steady rumble that preluded the spark of lightning emanating from the boy's ring. The air smelt sharply like ozone and Lambo could only mirror the grin spreading on Nishel's face. "I have a lightning affinity, just like you sir!" And the boy seemed absolutely over the moon with this revelation.</p><p>Lambo smiled and ruffled the boy's hair, pride flourished in the twenty-six year old's chest. Because this was one of his boys. One of the first he had picked by himself without fear or need of reassurance from Tsuna. He had chosen so many more, but usually deferred to Tsuna's judgement. This round of recruits though, Lambo had hand-picked some eight years ago.</p><p>"I'm proud of you, son." He chuckled, low and warm, like Tsuna. It was testament to Lambo's respect of Tsuna that his tone and teaching mirrored Tsuna's above any other of Lambo's teachers. "Now why don't you go show Cameron that affinity, I'm sure you could create quite the pressure if you worked together."</p><p>A new kind of grin filtered into the man's face, eyes flashing green momentarily before he searched the room for said squad member. "I'll do just that sir. Oi, Cameron, let's see your fart of a flame match this!" and with that he was off.</p><p>Lambo chuckled softly into his hand, eyes scanning his training room as flashes and rumbled rocked the very base. They wasted nothing, Verde and Shoichi had found many ways to maximise efficiency, and ever lightning flash that a squad member released was channelled back into the base, nothing was wasted. One thing about lightning/thunder flames was the fact that the only waste product created was the natural waste products of metabolism within the human body.</p><p>His green eyes scanned the arena, watching the different styles play out. Some liked to sight with guns and weapons, and others preferred hand to hand. Some of the older squad members –older men, who would have been wiser than Lambo if not for his mind made of millennia of time jumping –who liked to teach rather than spar had perfected the lateralisation of drawing danger to themselves, and often mimicked Tsuna's Zero-point break kai by drawing wild flames to themselves.</p><p>Laughter predominated the lightning squad, because Lambo insisted that the lightning-rods of the family needed to remember to release the damage they drew to them whenever they could. "You have thunder affinity, I'd like to see a <em>sound</em> do much damage to me."</p><p>A loud crack thrummed through the room, knocking lungs with the pressure of the percussion. A small green flash accompanied the manifestation of the dying-will flames. A body went skidding across the room, sliding on its back until it hit a wall. The man jumped up with a grin before the pair wrestled again, thunder and lightning pooling around them like a force field.</p><p>Each man and woman here wore Lambo's uniform with greens cording, and the ring symbol on the breast. However, the squad all wore either a bolt, or what looked like a ripple on their backs. Divided into teams of either thunder or lightning. They liked to fight for supremacy, laughing and joking through training and actual war.</p><p>Were lightning flames made of thunder, or were they made of lightning?</p><p>Those with thunder affinity liked to think that you heard the green flames first, so obviously it was thunder.</p><p>Those with lightning affinity said the opposite, it was the physical electricity that gave the flames substance. Lambo was thought to be lightning affinity, so that should be proof enough.</p><p>Lambo laughed to himself of course, because he had neither affinity. He was Vongola lightning. Where the flash of his flames charred and burned a path, drawing attention to himself, his thunder was sure to follow in a physical heaviness against the body.</p><p>Lambo took a seat at the side of the training room, arms behind him to leverage his torso, he couldn't help but smile. His boys loved dividing themselves into the thunder and lightning divisions of fun and sport, and he allowed them their amusements. Because even when divided, he knew that all his squad members understood one powerful message.</p><p>Where there was thunder, there was always lightning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Total word count: 964 FUCK YES! I DID IT!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>